Sealed up city
by jimmy143
Summary: Jimmy and his friends fined them selves in a deserted Retrovill. in order to save there friends and family they haft to complete 5 tests.
1. Chapter 1

Sealed up city

Chapter 1 The mystery begins.

Were is every one yield Cindy? I don't now said Carl. Jimmy Cindy Carl Libby and sheen were standing in the middle of a silent Retrovile. Until only a moment ago they all were unconscious on the ground. What happened jimmy? Said Libby and sheen at the same time. I don't know . I have never seen Retrovile like this before as jimmy said this Carl noticed a letter on the ground hay jimmy look what I found . what dues it say? Said sheen eagerly it says

Click clack watch your bake.

Your friends and family are gone

If you can pass our tests they will be safe

Faille and they will die. And so will you.

The first test is for jimmy.

The second test is for Cindy .

The third test is for Carl.

The fourth test is for Libby.

The fifth is fore sheen.

Auuuu man aim last said sheen unhappily. And then with a horrible cracking sound the ground opened up and the five teens fell into the Blake. When they came to they found them selves in the sour of Retrovile. Is everyone ok? Cindy called out. I


	2. Chapter 2 mental

Chapter 2 mental

Jimmy was hanging on to the edge of the hole the others had fallen into. He pulled him self on to the rode and got on to his feet. Jimmy surveyed his surroundings. Every thing looked the same but the sky was red and looked like it was raining ash. And suddenly with out warning a helicopter came into his line of vision and began to fire endless bullets at him. He ran into the safety of a tall building then he sore it a hand gun on the floor. Wiliest keeping out of the line of fire he dived for it. but wen he got the gun he found but one bullet in the magazine. He stared at the helicopter for a moment the took cover ones agene he looked over the helicopter in his mined. Taking it apart then putting it bake to gether looking for a week spot. There he had found it. it was at the very nose of the helicopter. Jimmy calmed him self down. He stood up and started to walk he left the safety of the building. He lifted his gun up took aim briefly and fired. The bullet went strait throw the armour on the helicopter and into the engine. Jimmy started to count 3,2,1 bbbbbbbbbooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmm the helicopter exploded. Chapter 3 Hoot Every one down in the hole was lisening to test taking place above them. "Jimmy." sheen yelled out "if you are alive hoot 2 times if you are dead hoot 3 times". "Sheen if Jimmy's dead he cannot hoot 3 times" said Carl. Your right said sheen "Jimmy if your dead hoot 4 times". Then they herd an explosion. Then they herd running then Jimmy came into view. "Hay guys" he said with a slight smirk. "Hoes it hanging Jimmy" said sheen "Carl said you got shot". "No I didn't said Carl" indignantly. Jimmy smiled and chuckled "I'll go fined some thing to give you guys a hand out of this hole" he sprinted of. After a few minuets past jimmy returned with a ladder and lowered it down to them. When they all where finally out Cindy said "so wat is happening Jimmy"? "I am not shore" he replied. "Then what are we going to do" said Carl? "I have one idea we get to the lab and get the N MEN packets and fiend out watts going on" said Jimmy. 


	3. Chapter 3 The N MEN retern

Chapter 4 The N MEN return. They slowly walked to there destination when they finally got to the lab Jimmy unlocked it and the five of them went down to the lab. Jimmy ran over to his safe and opened it "found it" proclaimed Jimmy. He pooled out a steel suitcase. He opened eagerly. There they were all five of them. All they really were was plastic envelopes which contained there super powers in powder form. " I have maid some changes. Carl you have now got ice powers. And I have electricity powers" informed jimmy. "Hay cool jimmy your like a living Cole Magraf". Sheen said insanely. They all took there envelopes and gulped down the powder. 


	4. Chapter 5 Scanning

Chapter 5 scanning.

Jimmy felt a humugis jolt like he hade been struck by lightning.

Carl on the other hand his skin was turning a light blue. Nothing overly weird was happening to Cindy and Libby but Sheen he was vibrating all most out of visibility.

"It feels nice to have my powers bake" said sheen contently. "You said it" said Cindy. Jimmy walked over to vox 2.0. "Vox do a scan for all living things on the planet" said Jimmy. Scanning scanning scan complete there are only five living things on the entire planet.


	5. Chapter 6 test 2

Chapter 6 test 2

The N men waked out of the lab on to the road. "Sheen you scout out the area Cindy you fly up into the are and look for any movement Carl, Libby you stick with me wen you too are don meet bake hire". Said Jimmy. Jimmy started to ponder if we are the last people on the planet who was flying the helicopter? And who left that note and who is setting the test? And wen will the next one commence. His last question was answered almost immediately wen Jimmy herd a horrible blood curdling screen. He recognized it as Cindy's. "Jimmy move" yeld Libby. Jimmy looked up to see Cindy shooting towards the ground. Jimmy jumped to the left as Cindy crashed into the ground.


	6. Chapter 7 In your head

Chapter 7 In your head.

Cindy flue strait back into the air then plummeted again. "Jimmy watts going on" yeld Cindy. Then they it herd laughing Jimmy's laughing. Ahem said a voice behind them. Jimmy spun around to see him self standing there. "clone" said Jimmy with hatred in his ton.

"Hello James" said evil Jimmy.

" how are you here? I locked you in a parallel unnerves" said Jimmy

" its not that hard to get out all you haft to do is blow every thing up and the energy realest tears a hole in that unnerves to yours".

"very clever clone but what have you dun to every one and wat have you dun to Cindy" said Jimmy.

" This is her test if she fails you all die" said the clone.

"Cindy he's taken control of your body you haft to fight him ore we all die. No pressure. Said Jimmy.

"how is that no pressure" yeld Cindy.

Cindy closed her eyes "if he's in my head he dues not have a week spot but that's not to say his body dues not have one". She turned her head and used her heat vision and hit the clone on the side of his head it did not give him a scratch but it broke the connection. She hit him again with her heat vision.

The second blast unsteadied him. Jimmy electrified him as Cindy landed on the ground walked up to the clone and mustered all of her strength and pungent him. Sending him flying. He landed on the ground a couple of streets away and by the time they had arrived he had gone.


	7. Chapter 8 story's end

Chapter 8 story's end.

"How could I have been so stupid." Said Jimmy angrily. "Yeah I'm the stupid one around these parts." Said Sheen indignantly. "What do you mean". Said Libby. "All of this was him, this is all fake, it must be a computer program of some thing. If I can create a big anuth electricity explosion it could over power the machine and release our minds." Said Jimmy. "Ether that or we blow up the world." Said Cindy. Jimmy shrugged and said. "we can blow up the lab"

"are you crazy". Said Cindy "lets just give it a go, vox" said Jimmy activating his watch. "Yes Jimmy". Said Vox "Vox activate self destruction of the lab". Said Jimmy "yes Jimmy" said Vox. "self destruction in 5,4,3,2,1. kkkkaaaboooooooooooommmmmmmm.

Jimmy opened his eyes he ,Cindy, Libby, Carl and Sheen were all sitting in the Candy Bar they had gotten out. "Sam a round of purple flerp" said Sheen. " I can't believe that worked" said Carl

"then don't" said the voice of the clone "because you didn't get out".


	8. Chapter 9 vanishing act

Chapter 9 vanishing act.

"Well that was a humugis waist of time" said Sheen. "For once I agree with you Sheen" said Cindy.

"Stop talking…"said Jimmy.

"Why is it so quiet." Said Libby

"That's why". said Jimmy. Every one had in the room had vanished. "not agene". Said sheen angrily.

Then the clone fazed into view "test 3 is coming, world war 3 is coming. Carl this is your test, prepare your self's for many trials are ahead, I would wish you luck but I want you to fail, pip, pip." The clone vanished agene. "I really am getting sick of him" said Carl.


	9. Chapter 10 tick tock

Chapter 10 tick tock.

Sheens pov. "I am so bored we've been trapped in Retrovile for 2 weeks, because me and Jimmy went on a scouting mission and found that there is a huge energy wall all around the town, and a energy dome as well, so basically we're doomed. That clock in the candy bar is so annoying it keeps going tick tock, tick tock, oh and for some reason no more tests have been activated. And my addiction to CANDY has gotten even worse.


	10. Chapter 11 lama daze

Chapter 11 Lama daze.

Jimmy's pov. "Well that was the worst day I have ever had. Carl all most failed his test, he had to throw a tennis ball at a lama, he started to freak out, he threw the ball at me I still have a brose, then he tackled sheen, the only reason he stopped is because Cindy and Libby came walking around the corner and Carl ran at them and Cindy threw a boiling hot cup of coffee in his face then kicked him in the stomach, he's still out like a bulb but he'll be fine. Now about Libby's test I still don't know what hers was because I was still unconscious from that tennis ball hit to the head but I may find out later or not it really doesn't bother me.


	11. Chapter 12 The final test

Chapter 12 the final test.

Cindy's pov. "Well it's all over,

Sheen past his test witch was a maths quiz, he cheated he used a calculator,

but to more important news after Sheen finished his test every one just appeared out of no wear and we could leave Retrovile agene.

And we haven't heired any thing about the clone. Lets hop that he's crash landed on some baron planet.

THE END.


End file.
